staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Maja 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 38; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 14 Śmierć 08:00 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Warszawa 08:10 Fifi - Błotni szpiedzy odc. 14 (Mud spies); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:25 Domisie - Domisiolot; program dla dzieci 08:50 Lippy and Messy - Nightland; język angielski dla dzieci 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Kodołamacze - odc. 9; teleturniej 09:50 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Hleninge w RPA (There's No Food Like My Food. Hleninge in South Africa); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:10 Teleranek - studio 10:20 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Nieszczęśnicy odc. 11 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Pathetic ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:10 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Warszawa 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 14 Śmierć 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; 13:40 Ucieczka z Zahrainu (Escape from Zahrain) 92'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1962) 15:20 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - odc. 6/6 W głębinach oceanu (Planet Earth II 6/6 W głębinach oceanu) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1439; teleturniej muzyczny 16:40 Rodzina jak z nut - za kulisami - 3 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 5; widowisko muzyczne 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Wspomnień czar; serial TVP 18:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 11 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Tajemnica soku z gumijagód, odc 9 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / The secret of the juice ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 21 - Jesienna burza - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Pompeje, cz. 1 (Pompei, part 1) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Dom z piasku i mgły (House of Sand and Fog) 121'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:20 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:45 Kolekcja kinomana - Zeszłego roku w Marienbadzie (L'Annee derniere a Marienbad) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1961) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:45 Lokatorzy - Druga młodość 06:10 Lokatorzy - Złota rybka 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 859 Fatalna wycieczka; telenowela TVP 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 860 Sprawy dla detektywa; telenowela TVP 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 495; serial TVP 08:20 Ostoja - odc. 18 08:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pudełko" 08:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (17) Marek Frąckowiak i Ewa Złotowska 09:25 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę rozwijać swoje zmysły?; magazyn 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - dżungla; cykl reportaży 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Świątynia tygrysów (Temple Of Tigers) - txt str.777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Szmaragdowy smak (183) 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - W drodze do Cordury (They Came to Cordura) 123'; western kraj prod.USA (1959 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1404 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 862 Oszukane; telenowela TVP 15:10 Duże dzieci - (70); talk-show 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 295 Odurzeni; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 79; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (53); talk-show 20:10 Zagrajmy w kabaret - (2) 21:05 Wieczór z Bondem - Człowiek ze złotym pistoletem (Man with the golden gun) - txt str.777 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1974) 23:15 Panorama 23:35 Pogoda 23:40 Sport Telegram 23:45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (34) 00:20 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - Hrabia Luxemburg (Der Graf von Luxemburg) 94'; operetka kraj prod.Niemcy (1972) 02:05 Ogród sztuk - Inkwizycja; program Kamili Dreckiej 02:30 C'est la vie (C'est la vie) 107'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Francja (2001) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 09:00 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 09:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial wojenny reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 12:55 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 13:30 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Hiszpanii - wyścig 15:55 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 16:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny USA 2005 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Prawo miasta - serial kryminalny reż. Krzysztof Lang, Polska 2007 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Niania: Dwie panie Skalskie - serial komediowy odc. 55 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn fitness 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Bliźniaczki na boisku - film familijny reż. David Steinberg, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Eric Lutes, Kathryn Greenwood USA 1999 13:25 K-9: Prywatny detektyw - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard J. Lewis, wyk. James Belushi, Gary Basaraba, Kim Huffman, Jody Racicot USA 2002 15:20 Co za tydzień 15:45 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:15 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 51 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Żelazny Krzyż - serial wojenny odc. 6/12 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 18:30 Hela w opałach: Atak ciałem - serial komediowy odc. 25 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - najpiękniejsze tańce 21:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:45 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:20 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:35 Szwindel - film sensacyjny reż. K.C. Bascombe, wyk. Tom Sizemore, Sherilyn Fenn, Dave Foley, Conrad Pla USA 2002 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 449; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Budzimy do życia - odc. 2; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mordziaki - Mordziak w krainie Liliputów odc.6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława biskupa i męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje 40'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 3 - Zebranie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 4 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Kazimierz otwarty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Biografie - Łapa 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Co posiejesz człeku, to zbierzesz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Syberyjskie korzenie polskiego artysty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 28 PPA - Koncert laureatów ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Budzimy do życia - odc. 2; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 450; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 23 - Dziecięcy parlament (Le petit Roi Macius, "Le Parlament des" ep. 23) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 9/13* Dzieci i wdowy; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Oczywiście - odc. 9; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (45); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Yoshiho Umeda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Rekordzista 36'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Jak Tykocin zdobywano; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (15) Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 450; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 23 - Dziecięcy parlament (Le petit Roi Macius, "Le Parlament des" ep. 23) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 9/13* Dzieci i wdowy; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Co posiejesz człeku, to zbierzesz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 3 - Zebranie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 4 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Biografie - Łapa 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 47; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki i Kinior; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Oczywiście - odc. 9; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława biskupa i męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO 11:59 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:44 Pogoda; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Benedykt XVI w Brazylii - Msza Święta na otwarcie Konferencji Biskupów Am. Łacińskiej i Karaibów; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:48 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:34 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:59 Kurier; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda; STEREO 02:23 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Opole 06:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Dzień dobry Opole 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Schlesien Journal 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława biskupa i męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO 11:59 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:44 Pogoda; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Benedykt XVI w Brazylii - Msza Święta na otwarcie Konferencji Biskupów Am. Łacińskiej i Karaibów; STEREO 17:00 Kurier - flesh 17:05 Schlesien Journal 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kurier opolski, sport, pogoda 18:22 Cztery oczy 18:27 O! 18:37 7 dni sportu opolskiego 18:57 ABC gospodarki 19:02 Dziś o... 19:05 Lapidarium opolskie 19:20 Magazyn religijny 19:30 Kuchnia śląska 19:45 Tvoje Opole 19:50 Rozmowy sąsiedzkie 20:00 Reporter 20:10 Kraj za miastem 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:48 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski, sport, pogoda 22:10 Nocny patrol 22:20 Dziś o... 22:23 W cztery oczy 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:34 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:59 Kurier; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda; STEREO 02:23 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 5/7 Cygan; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 6/7 Filipek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Na życzenie Widzów - Trudell (Trudell) 78'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Heather Rae; wyk.:Wilma Mankiller, Robert Redford, Bonnie Raitt, Darelle 'Dino' Butler, Jackson Browne, Val Kilmer, Amy Ray, Sam Shepard, Kris Kristofferson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Sie macie ludzie 77'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia małego Johna Bailey (The story of little John) 5'; film animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1970); reż.:Paul Driessen; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Candomble (Candomble) 61'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); reż.:Dirk Manthey, Jan Erik Stahl; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Vienna Art Orchestra - Jazz Jamboree '85; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 51'; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Tadeusz Pluciński, Halina Golanko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 19. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree '76. Adam Makowicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Niedziela z ... Teresą Budzisz - Krzyżanowską /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Anna Magnani (My name is Anna Magnani) 96'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (1979); reż.:Chris Vermorcken; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Niedziela z ... Teresą Budzisz - Krzyżanowską /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Niedziela z ... Teresą Budzisz - Krzyżanowską /cz. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Piłat i inni (Pilatus und andere - ein Film fur Karfreitag) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1971); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jan Kreczmar, Andrzej Łapicki, Vladek Sheybal, Wojciech Pszoniak, Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Zelnik, Marek Perepeczko, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Wielka Giełda; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Show No Mercy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Strefa - Don't look back (Don't look back) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:D.A. Pennebaker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Między złem a głębokim, błękitnym oceanem (Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Marion Hansel; wyk.:Stephen Rea, Ling Chu, Adrian Brine, Maka Kotto, Mischa Aznavour; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tymon Tymański & Transistors; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Dzień zwycięstwa - dzień klęski; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kulisy III RP - Przy okrągłym stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwum IPN - Partyzanckie dzieci; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Siła bezsilnych - Zabić studenta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 3 Nowa broń Szwoleżerów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Telesklep - magazyn 07:55 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 08:25 Seans filmowy - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 09:45 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy, USA 10:15 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy, USA 10:45 Nie taki znowu anioł - film rodzinny, USA 1997 12:40 Druga Twarz - reality show 13:50 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction, USA 14:50 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy, USA 15:50 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Uwolnić orkę II - film przygodowy, USA / Francja 1995 19:10 Inwazja - serial science fiction, USA 20:10 Morderstwo doskonałe - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22:20 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny, USA 23:20 Ostra jazda - komedia, USA 2000 01:15 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:30 Koniec programu TV 4 05:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:40 VIP - program kulturalny 07:05 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:05 Buddy - pies na gole - film familijny, USA 2000 10:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 Eksploracje - serial popularnonaukowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Joan z Arkadii - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004-2005 14:00 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Carl, krokodyl nilowy - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 14:30 VIP - program kulturalny 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz półfinałowy: Prokom Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek 17:15 Tok2Szok - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1969-1974 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy - komedia fantasy, USA 1986 22:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii - wyścig 00:20 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 00:50 Nieczułe dranie - program rozrywkowy 01:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - serwis informacyjny 02:00 Plácido Domingo „Inspiracja dla przyszłości” - koncert 02:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 03:10 VIP - program kulturalny 03:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:10 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:20 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 07:25 Telezakupy - magazyn 09:30 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:00 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 10:05 Prudencja Groszek na tropie - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001 10:35 Prudencja Groszek na tropie - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001 11:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania / Nowa Zelandia 2000 12:05 Kapka Karaska - program 12:35 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 12:45 Buon Appetito! - program kulinarny 13:15 Niewidzialny tata - komedia familijna, USA 1997 15:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program Tomasza Wołka 16:05 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 16:15 Cud na polu golfowym - dramat, USA 1999 18:05 Aniołki. Ucieczka w habitach - komedia kryminalna, Włochy / Niemcy / Francja 1996 19:55 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 20:00 W przyczajeniu - thriller 21:55 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 22:00 Prawo pięści - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2002 23:00 Punkt G - serial komediowy, Kanada 2005 23:35 Zachodni wiatr - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1999 00:40 Grzeszne pragnienia - film erotyczny, USA 2002 02:20 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy Ale Kino! 08:00 Cudzoziemka - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Kamas, Joanna Szczepkowska, Andrzej Precigs Polska 1986 09:50 Zupełnie normalni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Delroy Lindo, Rosemary Dunsmore, Kevin Duhaney Kanada 2003 11:25 Bostończycy - melodramat reż. James Ivory, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Madeleine Potter, Vanessa Redgrave, Jessica Tandy USA 1984 13:35 Dzieci niebios - film obyczajowy reż. Majid Majidi, wyk. Mohammad Amir Naji, Amir Farrokh Hashemian, Bahare Seddiqi, Fereshte Sarabandi Iran 1997 15:10 Bajzel na kółkach - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. David Paymer, Rhea Perlman, Rachael Leigh Cook, Rod Steiger, Tom Arnold USA 1996 16:45 Rozbitkowie - film krótkometrażowy 17:00 Kowboj z Szanghaju - western komediowy reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Jackie Chan, Owen Wilson, Lucy Liu, Brandon Merrill USA 2000 18:55 Inwazja s.f. Kroniki science fiction: Ufo i kosmici - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 20:00 Inwazja s.f. Władcy marionetek - horror SF reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Eric Thal, Julie Warner, Keith David USA 1994 21:55 Uwikłany - thriller reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Ben Affleck, Gary Sinise, Charlize Theron, Dennis Farina USA 1999 23:45 Telenowela - komediodramat reż. Pernille Fischer Christensen, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, David Dencik, Frank Thiel, Elsebeth Steentoft Dania/Szwecja 2006 01:40 Moi starzy - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Król tańczy - dramat kostiumowy reż. Gerard Corbiau, wyk. Benoit Magimel, Boris Terral, Tcheky Karyo, Colette Emmanuelle Belgia/ Francja 2000 Canal + Film 07:00 Operacja "Koza" - komedia reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Paweł Burczyk, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Gawryluk, Edyta Jungowska Polska 1999 08:35 Deser Razem - film krótkometrażowy 09:00 Wszystko czego pragniesz - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryan Little, wyk. Shiri Appleby, Nick Zano, Alexandra Holden, Orlando Seale USA 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 Francja 2006 11:30 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 13:45 Deser Tragiczna historia ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem - film krótkometrażowy 13:55 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Orlando Seale, Kam Heskins, Lucilla Sola, Kelly Stables USA 2003 16:00 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Tillman jr, wyk. Robert De Niro, Cuba Gooding jr, Charlize Theron, Aunjanue Ellis, Hal Holbrook, Michael Rapaport, Powers Boothe USA 2000 18:10 Nawiedzony - horror reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Lili Taylor, Liam Neeson, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Owen Wilson USA 1999 20:00 Mężczyzna idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Heather Graham, Joseph Fiennes, Natascha McElhone, Jason Hughes USA/Wlk. Brytania 2002 21:40 Piekło - dramat psychologiczny reż. Danis Tanovic, wyk. Emmanuelle Béart, Karin Viard, Marie Gillain, Guillaume Canet Włochy/Francja/USA/Belgia/Japonia 2005 23:20 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 01:30 Zabij ich wszystkich - dramat obyczajowy reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Wojciech Czarny, Jakub Papuga, Paweł Mroziński, Robert Gonera Polska 1999 02:35 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat reż. Claude Berri, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Nathalie Baye, Pierre Arditi Francja 2005 04:10 Wizje - horror reż. Norio Tsuruta, wyk. Noriko Sakai, Hiroshi Mikami, Maki Horikita, Mayumi Ono Japonia 2004 Canal + Sport 06:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Widzew Łódź 09:35 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:10 Żużel Grand Prix Europy 15:10 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska 18:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Wisła Kraków 21:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 22:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Wisła Kraków 03:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:20 Olimpiada - komedia reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox, Katherine Heigl, Jed Rees USA 2005 Canal + 07:00 Ikonoklaści - Redford i Newman - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/8 USA 2005 07:40 Deser Nasze wspólne zmartwienie - film krótkometrażowy 08:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 Francja 2006 08:35 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 10:10 Port lotniczy - film katastroficzny reż. George Seaton, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jean Seberg, Jacqueline Bisset USA 1970 12:30 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat reż. Andrew Wilson, Luke Wilson, wyk. Luke Wilson, Seymour Cassel, Eva Mendes, Owen Wilson USA 2005 14:20 Jak w niebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kay Pollak, wyk. Michael Nyqvist, Lennart Jähkel, Frida Hallgren, Ingela Olsson Szwecja 2004 16:35 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny reż. Masha Zur, Yonathan Zur, wyk. Rosja/Izrael 2004 18:20 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2002 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 22:15 Komornik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon Polska 2005 23:55 Underworld: Evolution - thriller SF reż. Len Wiseman, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Scott Speedman, Bill Nighy, Michael Sheen USA 2006 01:45 Zabić prezydenta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Niels Mueller, wyk. Sean Penn, Naomi Watts, Don Cheadle, Jack Thompson USA/Meksyk 2004 03:20 Dagny - film biograficzny reż. Haakon Sandoy, wyk. Lise Fjeldstad, Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Elżbieta Karkoszka Polska 1977 04:50 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 22 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, wyk. Japonia 2004 05:15 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2002 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 Eds 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 09:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Judy Jetson i Rockersi - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Superrajd - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Przedstawienie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 16:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 18:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Chicago - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Ostatni etap - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie ucieczki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Feniks z popiołów - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Ucieczka z amazońskiej dżungli - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Godzina zero: Ostatnia godzina lotu 11 - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Formuła GP2 Wyścig w Barcelonie - 1. wyścig 10:00 Formuła GP2 Wyścig w Barcelonie - 2. wyścig 10:45 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 1. etap: Caprera - La Maddalena 11:15 Wyścigi samochodowe Zawody Superpuchar Porsche w Barcelonie 12:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w Monza (Włochy) - 1. przejazd 13:00 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w Monza (Włochy) 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Berlinie: Mecz finałowy 15:45 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 2. etap: Tempio Pausania - Bosa 17:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 17:45 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz finałowy 19:45 Sport motorowy International Rally Challenge w Stambule - 2. dzień 20:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w Monza (Włochy) - 2. przejazd 21:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Barcelonie - waga lekka: Sergio Palomo - Francisco Nohales 23:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz finałowy 00:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy HBO 06:30 Terry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald Kanada 2005 08:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 10:05 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia reż. Claus Bjerre, wyk. Niels Olsen, Kathrine Bremerskov Kaysen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen, Kasper Ruwai Berg Kesje Dania 2005 11:35 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 13:00 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 14:35 V 2006 Concert - koncert 15:40 Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Katie Holmes USA 2005 18:00 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:30 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 20:10 Premiera Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 21:45 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 169 22:15 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 23:00 Pani Harris - dramat kryminalny reż. Phyllis Nagy, wyk. Annette Bening, Ben Kingsley, Frances Fisher, Lawrence O'Donnell USA 2005 00:35 Ponura tajemnica - horror reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. William Baldwin, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Brenda James, Charlie Rhindress Kanada 2003 02:15 PitBull - film kryminalny reż. Patryk Vega, wyk. Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Janusz Gajos, Weronika Rosati Polska 2005 03:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:25 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 All Access: Gorący czerwony dywan - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Call to Greatness - reality show 15:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Z życia gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Lokalna cheerleaderka - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Gwiazdy odkrywają karty - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Szaleństwo krokodyli błotnych - serial dokumentalny 08:30 W świecie krokodyli: Król jaszczurek - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 09:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 22 10:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 10:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 11:00 Ludzie i wielkie koty - film dokumentalny 12:00 Błękitne cuda - film dokumentalny 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Ameryka Północna - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 17:00 Zagadki śmierci: Duchy Titanica - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch tornada - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera Za kulisami: Superlotniskowiec - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Za kulisami: Jaguar - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Premiera Za kulisami: FBI - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Masoni przed sądem - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Celtic Glasgow - FC Aberdeen 09:10 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz finałowy Olympique Marsylia - FC Sochaux 11:20 Speedway Ekstraliga - magazyn żużlowy 11:55 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Walki stulecia - Andrzej Gołota - Corey Sanders 14:10 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 3. miejsce 16:45 Kolarstwo Wyścig Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich 17:55 Clip - magazyn sportowy 18:10 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz finałowy 21:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Hiszpanii - retransmisja i analiza wyścigu 23:10 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Catania Calcio - AC Milan TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 16:30 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider ZDF 05:30 hallo Deutschland 05:55 Popeye: serial 06:20 Tom und Jerry auf wilder Jagd: serial 06:45 Tabaluga tivi 07:50 Nils Karlsson Däumling: film 09:00 heute 09:02 Sonntags 09:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10:15 Wombaz 10:35 Löwenzahn 11:00 heute 11:03 ZDF-Fernsehgarten, odc. 1 13:00 heute 13:02 blickpunkt 13:25 ZDF.umwelt 13:50 Das Erbe von Björndal: film 15:20 Evelyn Hamanns Geschichten aus dem Leben: serial 16:05 heute 16:15 Der Ferienarzt ... in der Wachau: film 17:45 Wahl 2007 19:00 heute 19:30 Wahl 2007 20:00 Das schwäbische Märchenschloss 20:15 Willkommen bei Carmen Nebel 22:30 heute-journal 22:45 Inspector Barnaby, odc. 2: film 00:25 heute 00:30 Hoffnung für die Armen? 01:00 Nachtstudio 02:00 heute 02:05 Jennifer 8: film 04:05 heute 04:10 ZDF.umwelt 04:35 Global Vision Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku